


Mystic Messengers For All!

by eeloo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, I'm literally just popping these out, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeloo/pseuds/eeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will just be a bunch of separate little stories that pop into my head. I will be using the name I used for the game, because just saying MC is super awkward for me to do. I hope you guys like them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Babe~ stop squirming so much!" I pouted and tried not to giggle at Saeyoung as he continued to move around with a pout of his own. When I saw his face I couldn't help but let out my laughs and I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him long enough to finish what I was doing. 

"I can't help it, you're taking foreveeeeer~~." He said, grin widening as I rubbed my cheek against his. "I think you are enjoying this a little too much though. If I had known you would have attacked me I never would have shown you those pictures!" Even though he had said that he settled back down so I could finish the job. "Pucker up baby~ it's time for some lipstick!" I grin as Saeyoung closes his eyes and tilts his head towards me. 

My eyes run over his face. He's always beautiful, obviously, but I couldn't believe how flawless and ethereal he looked with smokey eyes, cat eyeliner and the light dusting of blush on his cheeks. I gulped as my stomach clenched and my face began growing hot. Steadying my hand, I slowly raised it up to put on the red lipstick I had picked out. He was so fucking gorgeous. 

My hand grazed against his cheek and he slowly open his eyes to look up at me. "Kaye..?" He asked quietly, taking in my flushed face. "Shh, close your eyes again Saeyoung. I'm not done yet." I reply, letting my hand rest against his cheek as his eyes slid shut. He was going to be the death of me. He was wearing one of my favorite dresses and it fit him perfectly, he wore it much better than I could ever hope to. 

Ever since high school I knew I had a less than innocent interest in guys crossdressing. Saeyoung's pictures hit me like a bus, he was perfection to look at and I honestly thought I was going to have a heart attack when he sent the picture of him dressed as a maid. I was quick to save that picture to my phone, it becoming the center of more fantasies than I would care to admit. 

"I'm sorry Saeyoung. You make me so weird!" I whine and quickly cover up any of his words with my mouth. I'm sure the lipstick is smeared now, but I couldn't possibly care less. I push him back and straddle him against the couch. Saeyoung is quick to join in the fun as he grips my hips and pulls me closer. My hands are tangled in his hair, face unbearably red when I pull away to breath. 

He looks even better now, so close and warm. His face is split in a huge smile and his hair and lips are a mess. I soak in the moment, reveling in the fact that I was the one to make him look like this. "I was right, you like this way too much~" Saeyoung says, rubbing his thumbs against my sides. 

"It's all your fault honey~ if you weren't so perfect I wouldn't be so bad~~" Whining, I lightly let my nails graze against his scalp and I slowly grind against him. It was his turn to turn red at my words and he quickly stands up, carrying me with him. He rushes quickly to the bedroom and I laugh as he almost trips over the jeans he had left on the floor. 

He throws my onto the bed and I stare up at him happily as he smirks down at me. "I guess if it's my fault I have no choice but to oblige, my lady. Besides I find that I rather enjoy when you're bad~~"


	2. Chapter 2

I softly groan and shield my eyes from the light peeking through the curtains. I yawn and feel a tightening around my waist, a smile coming to my face as I notice the arm curled around me. I reach down and run my hand over the ball of fur in front of my face and blue eyes open to greet me. "Nya~~" Elizabeth yawns and rubs her face against my hand and I continue petting her. "Shh, you don't want to wake Daddy up do you?" I whisper to her, a small smile setting upon my face at the loud purring leaving her little body. 

"Who says I'm asleep?" I hear behind me. Jumin's voice is still rough and thick with sleep as he starts running circles over my skin where my pajama shirt had ridden up throughout the night. I can feel his lips slowly ghost over the back of my neck and I relax even more into his arms. "Good morning darling. How did you sleep?" I slowly rolled over to face him, tilting my face up to kiss his cheek. 

"I always sleep well when I have you in my arms, my love." Jumin grumbled, pulling me closer and placing a kiss against my lips. I grinned, kissing him again before nuzzling into his neck. I had found after a few weeks with Jumin that he was always slow to wake. Sleep never seemed to want to release its grasp on him. Not that I really minded. He, realizing it was a problem he had, always woke up a couple hours before work so he could lay in bed for up to an hour before actually getting up. It was always nice to cuddle with him in the morning before he had to leave for work. 

But I was in luck today. Jumin didn't have work or any other obligations he had to attend to, so for today I have him all to myself. He had told me about a week ago that he had a surprise planned for me on his next day off, though at this point I wasn’t sure if he remembered that or not. I wouldn’t be upset either way. I enjoyed anything as long as it was by his side. 

“You’re being awfully quiet down there. What is running through that pretty little head of yours?” He asked me, his hand making its way up my shirt to run up and down my spine. I shivered at his ministrations and I placed my hand on his face, running my thumb across his lips. 

“I was thinking about how much I love life by your side. I love you, honey.” I smile up at him and let his lips capture mine in a kiss that was much more involved than any of the other ones we have shared since waking. My hand slips to back of his neck as his palm flattens against my back, successfully pressing me completely against him. 

“Darling, you know what words like that do to me.” Jumin growls at me, kissing me viciously once again. I pull away and sit up looking down at him with a mischievous little grin. 

“Of course I know. Besides just letting you know how incredibly in love with you I am, it’s the reason I say words like that.” I place my hand on his chest as he begins sitting up as well, lightly pushing him back until he is laying flat. His eyes are trained on me like a predator would look at his prey. Though I suppose that wasn’t too far off the truth. Jumin was a ferocious and savage lover and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t completely into it.   
I slowly lift my leg until I’m straddling his lap, a soft moan leaving my mouth at the delicious friction against my core from his obvious arousal. I slowly made a show of pulling off my shirt and I didn’t even have it fully off before his hands are on my breasts, gripping and twisting in fervor. 

“Kaye, you are so beautiful. Let out your lovely voice. Let me hear how I make you feel.” Jumin demands, catching my nipples between his fingers and pinching. I moan loudly and rut against him as my body grows hotter with each motion of his hands. 

“J-Jumin~~ Please. I need~ I need more!” My voice is growing louder along with my moans for more. Never let it be said that Jumin doesn’t listen. It takes no time before I feel my back against the bed with my wonderful husband towering over me. He quickly rids the two of us of the rest of our clothing and a primal look graces his face as he stares down at me.

“I will give you everything and more, my queen. So just stay by my side and you will never be left wanting.”


End file.
